McFist
'Hannibal McFist 'is the co-antagonist of ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. He is the husband of Marci McFist, the step-father of Bash Johnson, and the gazillionaire owner of McFist Industries, which pretty much owns most establishments and products in Norrisville. While everyone in town views him as a benevolent business man, he has secretly made a deal to help the Sorcerer destroy the Ninja. If successful, the Sorcerer has promised McFist the one thing all of his money can't buy- any superpower of McFist's choice. Personality He is an easily angered man to say the least. While he poses as a nice guy in front of the masses, he is really an antagonistic business man. He yells very often, enjoys being popular, and has a main goal of destroying the Ninja. He has a habit of adding 'Mc' to the start of words even when it is not appropriate. He seems quite unappreciative of Willem Viceroy helping him out with his schemes, as he constantly takes credit for ideas he never came up with. He also seems to do anything to make his wife, Marci McFist happy, constantly complimenting her and trying to act nicer in front of her. He even tries his best to put up with her son Bash Johnson to make her happy, although they don't like each other. Appearance Clothing He wears a brown business suit and red tie with a neck tie pin. Physical Appearance Hannibal is stocky with blond hair. He is almost bald and has a handle-bar mustache. He also has a robotic arm with a brain in it; the arm seems to have a mind of it's own and sometimes doesn't work too well. It is unknown if he lost his arm in an accident or removed it on purpose. Relationships Willem Viceroy III Viceroy is one of his best employees, despite how unappreciative he can be towards him and his work. He takes credit for all of Viceroy's successes and blames him for any failures, sometimes even his own. Although he tried to use the robot mantis in Monster Drill, he failed miserably, so he begrudgingly asked Viceroy to do it, even if it meant giving him a longer break. McFist had a Robo-Ape apologize for him instead of himself to Viceroy for succeeding with the Mexican Death Bear, although he banned him from Whoopee World once the Ninja won. McFist does get tired of Viceroy being unable to destroy the Ninja, and often yells at him. But sometimes he can be the cause for the mess-ups, like in Nukid on the Block, where his impatience resulted in breaking the computer and trying to save Franz as opposed to listening to Viceroy on the matter. Marci McFist His wife whom he has strong feelings for. He will attempt to do anything to make sure she is happy. When he and Viceroy were about to activate the doomsday device in Night of the Living McFizzles, he was terrified when he realized that he left Marci behind, and tried to stop it, which accidentally broke it. He also does anything to please her, like get the largest Christmas tree in Silent Punch, Deadly Punch, or help Bash with his science project in Attack of the Killer Potatoes. She also knows about his desires to destroy the Ninja, and actually supports him in it. They love each other very much, and have a surprisingly good marriage. Bash Johnson Hannibal doesn't deeply care for his stepson Bash and considers him a distraction because he alw ays causes trouble. However, McFist deals with him to make Marci happy. He only acts good to him in order to make Marci proud. During the Bash Splash, McFist was asked to put some sunscreen on him by Marci, which he did, not pleasing Bash. At Howard's comment at Bash not being a jerk, McFist was annoyed. He had Viceroy build a machine for Bash's project in the Science Fair, which only got them a C. But when Bash was about to be killed in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja, McFist was shocked and tried to stop the Robo-Apes from pulling it off, to no prevail. The Sorcerer The Sorcerer made a deal with McFist: if he destroys the Ninja, then he'll get to choose a superpower once the Sorcerer escapes. But McFist still finds him scary, hiding from him in McFists of Fury for failing, and getting a good shout from him in Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja. Randy Cunningham McFist has only interacted with Randy not on Ninja business in House of 1,000 Boogers, when he suggested that he should try McFissues. He also sat next to Randy in Grave Puncher: The Movie. As for the Ninja, McFist despises him, doin g everything he can to destroy him and earn his reward. But in front of everyone else, he acts like he loves the Ninja. In McFists of Fury, Randy finds out he's the cause for the robot attacks and vows to tell everyone about him, but changes his mind when McFist confidently replies that no one would believe him. In Silent Punch, Deadly Punch, he doesn't get why the Ninja is taking sap from his tree, but is unable to stop him due to the people around, and later sends robots to attack him, saying the robots have gone crazy. Often, McFist has gotten close to finding out the Ninja's identity, but interference by Randy and Howard prevents from finding out. In Bash Johnson: 11th Grade Ninja , he was excited that the Ninja's identity had been found out, but when saw it was Bash, it shocked him. He thanked Randy for saving Bash before yelling that he should stay around to destroyed, which Randy obviously declined. In Raiders of the Lost Nomicon, McFist finally captures Randy and was about to get his reward from the Sorcerer, but Randy, using the lessons he had already learned in previous episodes, escapes. In Secret Stache, McFist came so close to figuring out Randy's identity as the ninja, but Randy's massive facial hair prevented McFist from knowing who the ninja is. Howard Weinerman McFist captured Howard in Gossip Boy to find out the Ninja's secret identity, threatening to torture him, but when Howard showed no sign of knowing the Ninja on the mind reader, McFist let him go. They saw each other again in House of 1,000 Boogers , where Howard said Bash wasn't a jerk. Although McFist doesn't know it, if Howard hadn't intervened in 30 Seconds to Math and Nukid on the Block, he might've actually won. He kidnaps Howard again in Secret Stache; this time, Howard was mistaken to be the ninja. McFist got angry upon realizing that Howard was not the real ninja and a mustache faker. If Randy hadn't rescued Howard, McFist would've shaved Howard's eyebrows off. Company Products * McFist Tunes * McFist Limousine * McFillings * McCedes * McShorties * McSterminator * McSquiddles * McTighties * McTops * McHoodies * McFistios * McKicks * McFizzles * McSkinnies * McFistPad * McAwesome * McFuzzbuzzer * McStickit Mega Glue Category:Character Information Category:Hannibal McFist Information Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Adult Category:Character